NinjaWriterMaster: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: Pretty much sums it up in the title
1. Chapter 1

**I was nominated by DeliciouslyDangerous1 for the ice bucket challenge. Check to see if you were nominated below.**

"Make sure you make it nice and cold, Zane." Jay said while rubbing his hands.

"Of course." Zane said with a smile.

Zane had a huge bucket of water in front of him and was blasting it with his ice powers. I stood there watching them, shaking. I gulped as I saw frozen steam rise up from it.

"Are we almost ready?" Lloyd asked.

"Almost. Where's Kai?" Zane asked.

"Right here. Say cheese." Kai said as he pointed a camera in my face.

"You're recording this!?" I yelled.

"And posting it online." Jay joked.

"For good laughs for later." Lloyd added.

"I don't think I'll be laughing." I told them.

"We will though." Zane laughed.

All the other ninjas laughed with him as I shook my head at them. It was a hot day so maybe this ice would feel good on me. Everyone was in their swimsuits as we waited outside. They each wore their respected colors while I wore my gray ones.

"This is gonna be so cool." Jay said.

"Cold puns? Really?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

Jay just nodded. Cole, Nya, and PIXAL all stepped outside. Cole wore his black swim trunks and no shirt, showing off his muscles. Nya walked out wearing a red bikini, while PIXAL wore a purple bikini with white polka dots. All of us were drooling over the girls.

"Our eyes are up here, boys." Nya said pointing to her eyes.

"Alright, I'm done." Zane said as he stopped using his powers.

"Let's get this started." Cole said. "Kai, turn on the camera."

"Already on it." Kai said as he turned it on.

"Hello, Ninjago, we are th ninjas." Kai said as he pointed the camerea in front of all of us.

We all waved to him.

"Our friend, NinjaWriterMaster, here has something to say." Kai said as he zoomed in on my face.

"Hey everyone. I was nominated by DeliciouslyDangerous1 to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. I'm here with my friends to do that now. They made it extra cold for me, but for their entertainment." I said.

The boys all laughed.

"OK, I'm ready. Delicious, this is for you." I said pointing at the camerea.

"Ready." Cole asked the guys.

They all nodded and grabbed the bucket. I closed my eyes, balled my fists, and curled my toes as I waited for them to pour it on me. They all tipped it over and all the water came crashing down onto me.

"MOTHER HUBBARD!" I yelled.

Everyone was laughing around me as Cole dropped the bucket.

"I-I n-nominate n-nindroidz-zane, XShinkuK-Kikinx, H-Hails-sStorm, and L-LucyBrick123 to do the c-challenge. Y-You all h-have 24 hours." I stuttered as Kai turned of the camera.

All the boys around me were on the floor rolling laughing out loud as I stood there freezing my ass off.

"You guys are dicks." I told them.

They just kept laughing as I sat down in a chair.

"Can I get a t-towel?" I asked.

"Aw. You poor thing." Nya said as she and PIXAL walked up to me.

They both knealt down and began to dry me with their towels. This caused the boys to stop laughing as they looked at me with envy. PIXAL was bending forward as she was drying my chest and Nya was kneeling down as she dried my legs. I sat there with a smirk on my face as all five of the boys were blushing.

"How's that?" PIXAL asked.

"Better. Thank you." I thanked them.

They both stood back up and backed away from me. I heard the guys give a sigh of relief.

"Well, since we're dressed for it, how about we go to the beach?" Nya suggested.

"That sounds good." Kai said with the others agreeing with him.

"Let's go get what we need." Lloyd said as they all turned to leave.

They stopped walking and turned back around to me, because I was still sitting down.

"Aren't you coming?" Nya asked.

"I am. I'm just gonna...wait until things get...softer." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh...kay?" PIXAL said.

Luckily the girls didn't know what I was talking about, but the guys did. The girls walked back into the monestary leaving me with the guys.

"Something wrong, bud?" Kai smirked.

"Nothing at all." I told them.

"I can't wait to watch this over and over again." Lloyd said as he held the camera.

"I can not wait for everyone else in the world to watch it." Zane smiled.

All five of them laughed again at me and I sat there staring at them. When they were done, I said something to them that left them all pale.

"You all die in Another World 2."

**That was pretty fun to write. To be clear, I nominated nindroidzane, XShinkuKikinx, HailsStorm, and LucyBrick123 to do the challenge if you haven't already. You've all got 24 hours, good luck.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was nominated again by XShinkuKikinX, but I don't care. Nominate me as many times as you guys want.**

"Seriously? I just did it yesterday." I said.

"Yeah and everybody loved it. Because of your video, people have donated over $4 Million!" Kai told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were nominated by one of your nominations to do it again. If that makes sense." Jay said.

"Alright. I'll do it." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Besides it's not about me. It's about raising awarness."

"You're doing a good thing." Nya said as she kissed my cheek, making Jay mad.

"You guys find the bucket, wherever you put it. So it might take a while to" I started as Cole pulled the bucket from behind the wall. "Ah fuck. There it is. And all ready to go, that's great."

"You ready?" Cole asked.

"You got the camera?" I asked.

"I believe Kai has it." Zane said.

"Say cheese." Kai joked. as he turned it on.

"Hey everyone. I was nominated by XShinkuKikinX to do the challenge again. I learned that my vidoe yesterday made a lot of people donate to fight ALS, so thanks so much. Today I nominate HarmonyDash9 and Shy girls to do the challenge." I said into the camerea.

When I finished I waited for the guys to pour the water on me. When it came in contact with my skin, I jumped up. It was even colder than before.

"Holy ice giant!" I yelled walking away from the water.

Everyone was laughing at me as I was jumping around, trying to get warm.

"That was awesome! Let's upload it." Cole said.

"Uh guys?" Kai said.

"What?" I asked.

"It wasn't recording." Kai chuckled.

"I hate all of you...so much." I told them.

**Like I said, feel free to nominate me at anytime. This one was short, I know, but I had to get this done to work on a new chapter for my other stories. So you're move.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"I can't believe you got sick, Ninster." Jay said as he took the theometer out of my mouth.

"Huh? 107. You're staying in bed today, mister." Nya said as she pulled the covers over me.

"What? But he was nominated again! He has to do it." Kai said with an empty bucket in his hands.

We all turned our heads to him and gave him an angry look.

"It can wait." Kai said.

"What if we did photoshop?" Cole suggested.

"I don't think that will work." Zane said.

"Well he's got to due something." Jay said.

"How about I stay in bed and try not to die?" I said.

"Nope, it's ot good enough." Kai said.

"Ugh! PIXAL, be a dear and hand me my laptop." I said trying to sit up.

"Sure...Here you go." She said.

"Thank yo-Whoa! Sat up to fast." I said as I grabbed my head.

I opened my laptop and went to the internet. There I went to my search engin and typed something into it. While doing this, everyone was watching me.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"Something better than the ice bucket challenge. Get the camera." I said.

Kai grabbed the camera and turned it on facing me.

"Hey everyone, I was challenged by Mehri Garmadon to do the Ice Bucket Challenge, but unfortuantly, I got sick during the last time I did it. So instead of that, I've decided to donate to the cause with my friends here as proof that I did." I adressed the camera.

I went back to my laptop and typed in a dollar amount.

"Guys..?" I asked.

"Wow." Jay said.

"He certainly did donate to the cause." Zane said as he starred at my screen.

"Alright guys, see ya." I waved to the camera as Kai turned it off.

"How much did he donate?" Kai asked as he walked over to us.

He starred at the screen and almost fainted.

"Whoa! $1000!" Kai yelled.

"That's walking around money right there." I said as I pushed enter.

I sent my donation through their website and then turned off the laptop.

"Now can I get some sleep please." I begged.

"OK, buddy. See ya when you get better." Cole said as he turned off my light and walked out of the room with the others.

When I made sure they were gone, I grabbed my laptop and opened it back up.

"Another World 2, chapter 6. Nya and PIXAL waited patiently as they waited for the ninjas to return..." I read as I typed.

**I actually did get sick, but from my friend who did the Ice Bucket Challenge. He got sick the day after from the cold and then passed it onto me when I gave him his homework. Some friend, huh? I would've posted this earlier, but I didn't type anything yesterday due to my sickness, so I waited 'till today to do it. Also, I actually did donate money in real life! Just not $1000.**


End file.
